


Slip of the Tongue

by MiladyMorningstar (PrincessPestilence)



Category: 2NE1
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Cunnilingus, Eavesdropping, F/F, Fantasizing, Friends to Lovers, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPestilence/pseuds/MiladyMorningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The walls of the house are very thin, and listening ears hear everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robyngirlwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyngirlwonder/gifts).



> Somebody give me a fucking prize. 
> 
> Happy Fem/Slash Fourth /*=/~~

Minzy gave thanks that the rooms in this house were laid out mirror image to one another. As she lay in her bed she could hear with perfect clarity, each and every noise from the other side of the wall, could nearly feel the vibrations through the wall from the bed on the other side where Bom was sleeping with her boyfriend.

'Sleeping' being a euphemism.

“Oh!” Bom gasped from the other room, the breath trailing off into a soft keen.

Minzy was also thankful that Bom was such a screamer in bed; so responsive she couldn't help all the little noises that bubbled up. Minzy, in contrast, was quiet; near silent in fact, especially when she was on her own. All the better, since it would be awkward if Bom were to overhear her roommate masturbating to the sound of her having sex with her boyfriend.

Bom's mattress squeaked and there was a low rumble from Minwoo that Minzy didn't bother to try to make out. The man was between her legs, Minzy was sure, and the young woman imagined it was _her_ between Bom's milky thighs.

She could almost taste Bom's heady slick on her tongue. She imagined fitting her lips to Bom's in a dirty imitation of a kiss, licking at her dripping folds. Bom would be hot, so warm inside, and Minzy would chase that heat deep into her cunt.

Minzy's fingers worked at her clit as she imagined how Bom would taste, her other hand slipping down and delving into her own dripping slit. She didn't bother working herself up, pushing two fingers in from the start, hand and hips working in tandem to fuck herself.

“Oh, yes- there!” Bom called out breathlessly. “That's perfect, just like that!”

Minzy imagined Bom would twist her fingers into her hair, holding Minzy's head down on her pussy, keeping her there while she humped her face. Minzy would gladly let her, licking and sucking at her clit. Maybe Bom would like a finger or two to work at her g-spot, give her something substantial to fuck back on.

Minzy would fold Bom in half, push her knees up to her perfect chest, leaving her feet to twitch uselessly in the air without any leverage to push against. She would be helpless against Minzy's merciless tongue, no point of control but her hands pushing and tugging at Minzy's hair. It would be fun to imagine Bom all tied up in Japanese knots, hands bound so that she couldn't have anything but what Minzy decided to give her. That particular fantasy would have to wait, though.

“No please, Min[zy], don't stop! Keep- please, Min[zy], Min[zy]- oh! Yes! I'm so close!” Bom screamed, bed squealing, headboard knocking against Minzy's wall as she worked herself on Minwoo's tongue. On Minzy's tongue.

Minzy would switch so that her tongue was fucking Bom's perfect little pussy, and her fingers would move up to rub at her clit.

Her fingers followed her imagination, rubbing herself frantically, thighs spreading and twitching as she tried desperately to fuck herself in tandem with Bom.

She would turn herself around so her dripping cunt was hovered over Bom's sweet mouth, and Bom would latch on and eat her like a pro, sucking and licking, tiny little nibbles on her outer lips just like Minzy likes it. Not enough to hurt, just enough to feel it.

“Oh, God, Minzy, yeah!”

Minzy paused.

That... was not her imagination.

Apparently Minwoo realized that as well.

There was a moment of silence when all three of them realized the implications of what Bom had said, and then suddenly there was an explosion.

“What the fuck, Bom!” Minwoo raged. Understandble. Minzy would be pretty pissed if her girlfriend called out someone else's name. At the moment though, it was difficult to call up the appropriate amount of righteous fury.

“Minwoo, please! I'm sorry! It was an accident!” Bom called out, trying to explain herself to what was probably now her ex-boyfriend. Minzy heard movement from the other side of the wall where Minwoo was likely trying to find his clothes.

“Have you been fucking her?” Minwoo asked, voice raised but clearly trying to rein in his anger.

Minzy imagined Bom was shaking her head furiously. “No!” she denied. “No, Minzy and I have never done anything together! I swear, it was just a slip of the tongue!” Minzy personally hoped it was a Freudian slip.

Obviously Minwoo thought so, too. “Whatever,” he said, disappointment and dejection lacing his voice.

“Minwoo, come back. Please!” Bom pleaded, voice floating in from the hallway now.

Minwoo's voice was further away and harder to hear, but Minzy could imagine well enough: “I think it's best if you don't call for a while.”

The door slammed.

Minzy lay silently in bed, straining her ear to hear what was going on. There were soft squeaks of the hard-wood floor where Bom walked down the hallway, then a door slamming. After a moment Minzy could hear the pattering of the shower as it was turned on, Bom likely wanting to wash the encounter off her skin, as if it could erase the memory altogether.

Minzy thought hard, weighing her choices. She turned to stare at the door, biting the inside of her cheek. Bom's shower was echoing through the house.

Minzy heaved a bracing sigh and rolled out of bed, pattering as silently as she could out of her room, not bothering to redress herself, since it was only her and Bom in the house tonight.

She tiptoed her way to the bathroom and opened the door.

“Minwoo?” Bom called out from behind the curtain, thinking her boyfriend had returned.

Minzy didn't answer, instead gathering her courage and sliding into the shower behind Bom.

The other woman turned to look at her then gasped in surprise.

“Minzy!” She exclaimed, scrambling to cover her breasts and the soft curls between her legs. “What are you doing here?! I thought you were out!”

Minzy brushed the wet hair out of her face, the water hammering down on them. “Ah, no. I was in my bedroom.” The water was warm, but Minzy was sure Bom was blushing, her eyes widened in horror.

“Oh my God...” she said, unable to respond. Minzy took the chance to step closer, the peaks of her nipples grazing the skin of Bom's arm still thrown over her breasts.

“You said my name,” Minzy recalled, as if Bom had forgotten.

“Minzy...” Bom exhaled, her eyes full of confusion and hope. Minzy took that as the sign that Bom wanted her as much as she wanted Bom, and took the leap, metaphorically, pressing a soft kiss to Bom's full lips.

Bom inhaled sharply and didn't respond for a moment. Minzy was almost afraid that she would pull away, that this was all a huge mistake, but instead Bom unwrapped her arms from around her body and threw them around Minzy's shoulders, surging forward to meld their bodies together. Bom kissed her enthusiastically and Minzy gave as good as she got.

The kiss escalated from there. Minzy backed her friend up against the shower wall, slipping a thigh between her legs. One hand slipped back to squeeze Bom's soft ass, and the other ran up to knead the soft flesh of her breast.

Minzy was still wet from earlier, having never gotten to cum before, and she ground her wet pussy on Bom's thigh, the water providing extra lubrication. Bom moaned into her mouth, fingers tugging her hair like she knew they would. Refusing to relinquish her mouth, Bom wrapped one leg around Minzy's waist, canting her hips so she could rub against Minzy's leg.

The hand on Bom's ass moved between them and Minzy slid her fingers between the slick folds of Bom's cunt, finding her clit unerringly and rubbing at it ruthlessly. Bom screamed, her head falling back against the shower tiles. Minzy followed, licking back into her mouth.

Bom copied Minzy's ministrations, the hand not tangled in Minzy's wet hair trailing down her body. Minzy took her hand and guided it down between her legs. Bom palmed her hot, wet flesh, probing until she found the dip leading up inside her body. Two fingers slid inside her, quickly resuming the rhythm Minzy had set for herself earlier.

Minzy dropped her other hand to hold Bom's leg firm around her waist and pushed a finger of her own into Bom's slit.

“More, please,” Bom murmured against her lips, and Minzy obeyed, sliding one, then two more fingers inside her. Minzy thrusted her hips against Bom's fingers, copying the movement with her own, fucking Bom and herself. Her head dipped down to taste the water from the shadowed curve of Bom's neck, licking and sucking a dark bruise onto her smooth skin.

“Ah-ah-ah-ah!” Bom panted noisily, squeezing Minzy's fingers.

All at once Minzy realized it had been less than ten minutes since Bom had been about to cum.

Determined, Minzy stopped thrusting her fingers, choosing instead to grind against the puffy g-spot, crooking the digits inside her while the heel of her hand rubbed against her clit.

“Oh!” Bom screamed, slamming her head back against the tile wall causing Minzy to wince in empathy, but the other girl didn't seem to notice it, caught up in the whirlwind of her orgasm. Minzy milked her for a few long moments, until Bom slackened against the wall, her hand falling from where it was still held between Minzy's legs.

It was no matter though, Minzy replaced the fingers with her own, furiously fucking herself, and she missed it when Bom slid to her knees.

Bom pushed Minzy's hand out of the way and fastened her mouth on to Minzy's cunt, licking and sucking furiously. Minzy gasped and smacked her hand against the wall, the sound echoing through the bathroom. She rode Bom's tongue and soon found herself approaching her own climax.

Finally, she tensed, gushing into Bom's mouth, shuddering as Bom licked her through it, soft tongue lapping up her cum.

Slowly, Bom climbed to her feet, wiping her mouth. The girls grinned at each other, giggling as they saw how waterlogged the other looked. Hurridly they rinsed their bodies racing against the rapidly cooling water, though they kept detouring to touch and kiss each other.

The water was fully cold by the time they managed to stumble out of the shower, giggling as they wrapped each other up. Minzy grinned, fluffing Bom's hair, laughing at her scrunched up face. When she finished, Bom surged forward and kissed her, returning the favor on Minzy's own hair, though she couldn't be force herself to pretend to be annoyed.

Wet-footed and towel clad, they made their way back to Minzy's room, curling up together on the bed, not minding how they made the covers damp.

“Hey,” Bom noticed, “your bed is right next to mine.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Bom grinned, and Minzy kissed it off her face.


End file.
